Story of Hope-Midorima verse
by ckckckck29
Summary: Even when he losts his memories, the feeling 'want to meet' still exists. Half birthday fic for Takao.
1. 15-11-2012

**Title : Story of Hope-Midorima verse**

**Language : Between English and Mars. Have warned.**

**Pair : MidoTaka MidoTaka MidoTaka MidoTaka MidoTaka MidoTaka MidoTaka**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Half-birthday fic for Takao~. Why half? Because this fic has two version, two story, by two authors, but in the end, it's the same : MidoTaka. **

**Mistake day; one day**

"So, everyone, that's it for today"

The teacher walks outside the class, some students carry their bag and walk outside too. The last period was over for that day.

"Shin-chan, let's go home"

Takao approach Midorima who sat beside him. Inside the classroom, has become more and more empty. Meanwhile, the approached didn't move an inch from his desk.

"I'm still busy, Takao"

Midorima, without taking a glances at Takao, answered coldly. His eyes was focused on his notebook.

"... Sure. I can go home by myself" said Takao.

Green eyes glanced at him. Usually, Takao was so eager to go home with him, so eager that it became annoying as he beg to Midorima with loud voices and sparkling eyes.

"Just kidding~! I'll wait for you, Shin-chan!"

And then his usal teasing smile was there again.

"Shin-chan, just now you were worried, right? You were lonely without me, right? Hehe~ Shin-chan is so cute~!"

Midorima throw his face, embrassed. Well, it's true that he was a bit worried about that, and how lonely will it be, going home without Takao. But now he was more worried that Takao couldn't stop laughing.

He looked back at his desk.

"I'll be finished in thirty minutes, are you sure you wanted to wait?"

"Then, I'll wait while buying you some oshiruko, how about that?"

That deal won't hurt... So he just let Takao do as he wishes, as always, because it happen almost every times. Midorima is busy with something, Takao waiting for him with a can of oshiruko. Then, they could slowly walk home together or maybe Takao could pull a rickshaw for him.

As if it could happen everyday, as if they could always stay like that.

Midorima realized that now only he remains inside the classroom.

"I wonder if he really enjoyed waiting for me...?"

That question, even if he couldn't answer it, he keep uttering it. No ones like to wait, as well himself. But no matter how long he makes Takao waited, Takao never shows anger towards him.

A smile, he only shows that.

It's not a sad smile or a fake smile, it's a smile from the depth of his heart, happiness.

He understood the reason, but couldn't help feeling guilty because of the truth.

"Hey, Midorima, you're still here?"

His deep though was disturbed by a male's voice that came from outside.

The door was opened, a classmate, Ono, came inside.

"Oh, good you're still there. Here, the teacher said you could go home now"

Ono gave a piece of paper to Midorima. But he doesn't seem interested, just nodded and put that paper inside his notebook.

"Umm... I said you could go home now"

"I'm waiting for Takao"

"Oh"

He sat on a chair in front of Midorima's.

"But, that Takao... Don't you think he's annoying?"

Ono said along with a small laugh.

.

"Maybe... I should bought two... Or maybe three? What if Shin-chan couldn't finish it because it's too much? But... Shin-chan really likes oshiruko, so he'll drink them all... Maybe..."

Takao was confused in front of the vending machine. He usually didn't think about how many cans of oshiruko to buy, he usually buy one can and bring it to Midorima immediately. However, today he has a different feeling about this... Though, he wasn't sure about it himself.

A can of oshiruko or four cans actually won't change anything much, sadly.

Takao decided to buy two cans of Midorima's favourite, in case if he really needs that much. He hold the two cans, and returned to the class, to where his Shin-chan is. He fastened his pace a little bit, as he is scared that he makes him waiting too long because of his undeciding mind.

And he wanted to see him right now.

No, he always wanted to meet him anyday, anytime, anyplaces.

He stopped at the door, but before he even open it, a voice could be heard.

"Takao was always like, a broken radio that never shuts up. He's so noisy. And he always laughed loudly at anything he thought funny. Damn, he was one hell annoying brat"

Takao could heard it clearly.

That was Ono's voice.

Inside the class, Midorima should've been waiting there.

Did Ono talked to him?

Takao couldn't stop being frightened. He already knows that Ono didn't really like him, and he didn't really care about. But, what he's so frightened about, what makes him couldn't stay calm, is Midorima's opinion about him.

He leaned closer to the door.

Only to feel his chest tightened.

"Well, it is true that Takao is annoying..."

A bird could be seen flying in the sky.

Two cans of oshiruko fell.

Three girl passes by the corridor.

Four seconds.

Takao ran.

A tear drops.

A heart breaks.

Because, that voice, that says he is annoying, was Midorima's voice.

.

"Well, it is true that Takao is annoying..."

Midorima took a glance towards the door. He heard something from outside. Like sounds of can falling to the floor. But he ignores it and looked back to Ono.

"... But he has his own good side too. So many, many good things about him that you don't know"

Ono gave a surprised look, what he though about Midorima was this green-haired three-pointer is always harsh towards his partner. He didn't expect Midorima to say anything good about Takao.

"You know, I changed my opinion about you"

Suddenly, Midorima pointed his taped finger to Ono.

"Then you might as well need to change your opinion about Takao"

From surprised, Ono changed to a smile. He then left the classroom saying "Okay, okay, I won't disturb you two. Go wait for your prince quietly, princess~"

Midorima replied with "You're as annoying as Takao"

.

"It's already thirty minutes... Buying oshiruko couldn't be that long"

Thirty minute has passed since Takao went outside to buy him a can of oshiruko. But he haven't returned yet. The vending machine is supposed to be somewhere near the gym. The gym weren't supposed to be that far. Only a few students usually come to the vending machine, so no wait-up line. Out of stock? Oshiruko was never out of stock before (No one except him drink that anyway), and Takao would've just returned empty-handed, smile, and says "Sorry, Shin-chan. Your favourite is out of stock" but he didn't.

Did he went home without telling Midorima?

However, Midorima would never think of that.

Because, It's Takao.

Anyone would've leave him, but not Takao.

And he also won't leave Takao.

As he waited longer, his mind wander to somewhere in the past.

.

"Why are you so clingy to me, Takao?"

"Huh? Because~ Shin-chan doesn't have many friends, right? That's why, I thought Shin-chan would be lonely if you don't have anyone to accompany you~!"

"That's ridiculous. I'm not lonely, and I don't need friends"

"I know you'd be lonely without me, admit it~"

"There's no way I would be lonely without you. Instead, I could finally have peace"

"Tsundere"

"I'm not tsundere!"

"But, Shin-chan, is it alright if I keep being clingy to you?"

"..."

"... Thank you"

.

The first time Takao shows his true face.

What expression was it?

.

Midorima had already realized, from long, long ago, something that keeps him with his partner. That is, Takao is the one who would be lonely without him. Takao's the one who needs to be accompanied. Takao would do everything to have him by his side. Which explains why he would eagerly waiting for him and carry him home with a rickshaw.

So desperate.

Sometimes Midorima felt guilty for using Takao like that.

He let Takao tease him, making fun of him, telling lame jokes to him.

Being tsundere.

It was merely an act of pity to save Takao from loneliness.

But, as time passes, Midorima also learned to feel lonely without Takao, too.

.

The clear sky turned a little bit dark.

Maybe there will be a rain.

Midorima checked his cellphone, and he sees no mail coming. His cellphone shows that he has been waiting for forty minute, and it's the 15th day of November today. Few days before 21th.

He smiled remembering Takao's birthday is coming nearer. That day, he will bring an extra big lucky item for him. Then, Takao will smile and say that he will treasure it forever. Then, they could go on a date. They could go wherever Takao wishes just for that day. Then, they will end the day with a cake. Takao will blow all the candles, and make a wish.

A hope that everyday would be as happy as everyday they've spent time together.

But as he turned back to reality, Takao still haven't returned yet. Midorima became more and more worried so he checked outside.

He found, two cans of oshiruko lying near the door.

Surely, it was Takao who brought them here. Surely, he was about to open to open the door. Surely, surely, he was there. But he left.

Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left? Why would he left?

"_Damn, he was one hell annoying brat"_

"_Well, it is true that Takao is annoying..."_

No way.

He didn't even meant it when he said that.

It... Could it be that Takao misunderstands?

.

"Oi, Midorima. What's wrong? You looked pale"

At the school's front gate, Miyaji met Midorima, with horrified expressions, running.

"Senpai! Did you saw Takao!?"

"Takao? Well, I saw him running somewhere out, side...?"

And then he leaves Miyaji without saying anything.

The senpai hold his fist angrily.

"You could at least say 'thank you!', respectless junior"

.

He have been running about for almost a hour. Now, he's out of breath and decide to sit on the parks's bench near him, rest. Slowly, he could feel a few drop of rains fell.

It really rains.

The kids playing inside the park scrambled toward ther parents.

Takao doesn't really care that the rain pour heavily and wet his small body. He doesn't care that his clothes is all wet. He doesn't care if tommorow he'll catch cold or not.

"Did Shin-chan brought an umbrella with him?"

Was all he thinks about.

"He'll get wet"

As he remembered the reason he ran here. He laughed at his own words.

"Why should I care? Shin-chan says I'm annoying..."

If someone was to look at him, they couldn't tell the drops on his face was tears or rains.

.

It started to rain.

But Midorima didn't care. He only needs to find Takao and explain what truly happened and apologize. His wet clothes, he left it as it is.

"I have to meet him"

With only that feeling, he kept chasing. The raindrops blurred his glasses, he kept running. Without having a good field of view, without knowing a direction to go, even so he'll meet Takao.

If he won't, then, he will become desperate again.

He has to meet, that lonely Takao.

As he looked around, he finally found what he was looking for. That familiar figure sitting on a wooden bench, from his black hair to clothes are wet, and body is trembling because of the cold rain.

"Takao!"

The called one looked back at him.

"Shin...chan...?"

They stared at each other for a bit, until Takao throw his face and ran away from him. Midorima didn't hesitated to kept chasing him. Takao isn't as fast as him so he could immediately catch his hand.

When Takao's face finally turned to see him, he saw that two beautiful eyes full of tears.

"Why would Shin-chan chases me!? You hated me!"

Without letting him answer, Takao escaped Midorima's hand and ran away once again. But still Midorima chases him. And he answered.

"No! Actually, I..."

The heavy rain mades everything blurred. Takao stopped, halfway as he crossed the road. He wanted to listen to Midorima's answer.

"I actually lo-"

A light could be seen from the blurred view.

Takao was still in the middle of the road.

A light could be seen, what light?

"Takao!"

.

When he realized, Midorima pushed him to the sideroad.

But, when he realized, for what purpose was he pushed by Midorima,

"Shin..."

He saw a car hit him.

In front of his eyes.

"...chan"

Then, blood came into Takao's view.

It was red.

It was Midorima's.

.

"Oi, captain. What's wrong? You looked pale."

At the school's front gate, Miyaji met Ootsubo, along with Kimura, with horrified expressions, running.

"Miyaji, haven't you heard about Midorima?"

"Midorima? Well, I saw him running somewhere out, side...?"

"Anyway, let's go quickly to the hospital!"

And then they drag Miyaji.

"Hospital? What the hell is wrong about everyone today!?"

**Chapter one done~ We'll update this fic daily, so stay tuned. Don't forget to read Takao version too~**


	2. 16-11-2012

**Punishment day; gift day**

"Takao, you haven't rest since yesterday, right? Why don't you go home first, your parents must be worried"

"No, I have to see Shin-chan immediately after he wakes up. I have to apologize to him"

Kimura, Miyaji, and Ootsubo was there. Takao sat besides Midorima, who haven't wake up. His body was lying weakly on the hospital's bed, bandages could be seen wrapping his head, and hands. The doctor said he wasn't that hurt because that car which hit him stopped at the last minute.

"There's no major damage besides on his head"

But still Takao felt guilty. He still remembered that Midorima got hit in his places, and the feel of the warm blood, and Midorima's cold body.

Only then, he understand that there's no way Shin-chan could hate him.

"It's my fault, because I stopped in the middle of the road... because I didn't saw that car coming...because I ran away from him... because I didn't believe him. It's all my fault!"

Takao began to cry, again. Actually he has been crying endlessly for the entire night. The entire team couldn't stand seeing him cries, but they couldn't do anything. Ootsubo pat Takao's head softly.

"Don't worry, Midorima is our ace-sama, he'll be alright"

They tried to cheer him up, but it's useless.

Takao's tears fell like rain.

One drop fell to Midorima's cheek.

"Uh..."

Midorima twitched a bit.

Twitch?

"Shin-chan!?"

"Midorima!?"

They surround the bed. Expecting more hints of movement from their sleeping ace. Expecting him to wake up. Especially Takao, expecting.

Midorima's hands moved a bit. Next, They expected he will open his eyes next.

Midorima's hands moved, and hold Takao (who is the one closest to him)inside his arms.

Embracing him tightly.

"Huh?"

.

It was pitch black. Then it turned all white suddenly. He doesn't know where in the world is he. But everything feels so heavy. The air is suffocating him. His head hurts. All he could feel besides the pain, is a precious feeling.

He couldn't remember what it's called, but it's so precious to him that he couldn't let go of it.

A voice echoes throught the world of surrounding white.

Then, he remembered. He has to meet that voice's owner. That voice is crying, uttering something that could not be catched by his ears. He doesn't know where that person is, all he see is the color of white, so he shouted for that person.

There's no answer, there's no shape of that voice, even so he chases it. He couldn't find it with his eyes, so he'll feel it.

He ran endlessly.

And finally he found.

He reached out his hand

That person is...

.

He opened his eyes. He saw an unfamiliar room, as well unfamiliar faces that staring at him strangely, their faces looked between 'relieved' to 'what-the-hell'. He felt he like he hold something inside his arms. Something small and soft. He shifted his head, and he sees that thing he hold, is a blushing teenager with teary eyes.

Why is everything so unfamiliar?

He couldn't remembered anything, but somehow he remembered his dream.

"I have to find that person...!"

Then, he pushed that teenager in his hold, making him fell off balance, and quickly moved from the bed. He was about to run... but those unfamiliar faces stopped him.

"What the-, Midorima!? Why did you pushed Takao!?"

Said the one who looked like the oldest of them, blocking his way. The other two also hold his arms.

"Get out of my way! I have to find him!"

Althought three person hold him to move, he still struggled.

No matter what, he really wanted to meet 'him' right now.

"Shin-chan, what's wrong!?"

He felt something soft and hairy on his chest. The smallest one of all them-that teenager which he holded and pushed- hugs him. Those beautiful eyes filled with tears,as well with sadness, affection and... happiness, where has he seen it before?

He became a bit calmer.

He lets them moved him back toward the bed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't move around too much"

"Did your head hurts?"

Many questions from their mouth. Their expression looks worried. He didn't think they could let him go so easily, let him go find 'that person'. So he gave up.

"By the way..."

He stared at all of them, one by one. Unfamiliar faces.

"... Who are you guys?"

.

The senpais have gone home first, since being confused too much in one day is not good for health. What left is Takao explaining Midorima's past life to one who has lost it.

"Your name is Midorima Shintarou, you're a student of Shuutoku high school. You're also a member of its basketball team, you're our su~per cool ace. Also, you're a horoscope freak who always bring a lucky item with you everyday"

Midorima sweatdropped at Takao. By the way, he doesn't remember being a horoscope freak or something like that... Well, of course, since he's amnesia...

"You lost your memory because a car hit you! Any question, Shin.."

'_Oh right, Shin-chan is...__'_

"Shin..tarou-kun?"

Takao open the windows, letting the wind to enter the awkward room of an amnesia green and a somewhat familiar stranger.

"I'm searching for someone"

"Well, come to think of it, you did said something like that"

Takao smiled to his beloved, memory-less Midorima.

_He has guessed about who is that person Midorima seek…_

"I'm not sure who that someone is, but I feel that I have to meet that person"

_But, he chose to not tell him, to let him find that person himself._

"….."

His gaze is straigthforwarded to the window, outward, to the blue sky.

"I may have lost my memories, but that person still remains 'here'"

Midorima touched his chest….heart.

"…"

He won't say anything.

_He'll let things stay like this,at least until Midorima regain his memories,_

_Nomatter how painful it is._

_Because…it's his punishment._

'_Shin-chan' forgot about him, is a punishment._

_But might as well a gift._

_As well as he felt sad that he doesn't remember about him,_

_He felt so happy. _

"Is it….strange?"

Midorima shifted his head, but all he could see is Takao's back.

Not his face, expressions, or tears?

When the wind finally blow again, Takao returned to look at Midorima again.

Returned to look at Midorima laying on the hospital's bed with lots of bandage on his head.

_This kind of punishment is what we deserve…right?_

_I don't want to see you suffer anymore,_

_But it couldn't be helped,_

_Sorry_

"….You don't remember? Anything about that person?"

Midorima rolled his eyes somewhere, trying to recall anything inside his mind.

"I couldn't remember anything"

He said with serious tone.

"But, since that person seems so important to me, we must have some kind of relationships…like, lovers"

He said with very serious tone.

"…..!"

Takao fell on his knee, with face as red as tomato.

'_Lovers lovers lovers oh my god Shin-chan just called me his lovers on indirect way oh no I can't hold it anymore I am Shin-chan lovers oh my oh my what are you acting so innocent about Shin-chan you idiot we're not lovers yet but uh I'm so happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy'_

"…Why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm alright, Shintarou-kun! D-don't mind me!"

"Are you really okay?"

Takao stood and sat on a chair beside Midorima.

"I'm sure, one day, you will find that person, surely"

He returned to his calm state in one sigh…with the ultimate skill of Takao Kazunari: Act like nothing happened.

'This person is interesting in a strange way' thought Midorima.

# !*#%$#*^Y%&^*(%#$*%#%

He turned his attention away from the interesting person when a pink-haired girl suddenly opened the door.

"Good evening Midorin~! How are you~? " She shouted out loud with a cheerfull tone.

"Who the hell are you?" replied Midorima coldly.

"Huh? Midorin~It's me~"

"That's why, who are you?"

Midorima looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him, and notices that he somewhat…he remembered her…a bit.

'This girl…the strange feeling when I saw her. She must be related to my past. Could it be that she is…!?'

"Were you my girlfriend!?"

"Midorin, gross"

When silences came, Takao has to use another one of his ultimate skill.

Well, maybe it's not some kind of skill, because all he need to do is explain things to Momoi.

"Uh…Momoi-san, this…"

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Midorin lost his memories?" said Momoi with a rather toneless voice.

"You don't seem to be surprised at all"

"Well, since everything is possible in the generation of miracle. From giant baby to homos, we have them"

'These persons are strange in an interesting way' thought Midorima while looking at them-chitchatting about something he doesn't understand. Giant? Psycho? Huh? Miracle? Kurowco? Crowko? Is that some kind of fairy?

He looked at the pink-haired girl again. Come to think of it… 'that person' he seek for may be his lovers…but is not a girl, so she didn't fit the qualification (and she proved it by saying that he's gross, she did). But still she's a friend in the past, kind of, he doesn't remember.

"Oi, Satsuki, I bought the flower you told me…"

A tanned, blue haired man enter the room with a big bouquet of flower in his hand.

'This man…the strange feeling when I saw him. He must be related to my past. Could it be that he is…!?'

"Were you my boyfriend!?"

*  
#

!

When Aomine Daiki became too scared and hide behind Momoi… Takao could only facepalmed.

"S-satsuki…that thing…that thing-"

"Don't worry Dai-chan, he won't bite"

Everything is possible in generation of miracles.

He looked at the blue-haired man again. Come to think of it… 'that person' he seek for may be a man, but he also remembered a bit of 'that person' feature… skin that is as white as milk. Shortly, Aomine didn't fit the qualification, thanks to his tan skin. Thank goodness.

"Midorin, because you seems to be alright (except your head), I will leave now. I'm glad that you're alright~(although your head is a real mess right now)"

Momoi drag the still-shaking Aomine by his collar and leave, waving her right hand cheerfully.

"Bye bye~ Midorin~ Takao-kun~"

They waved back to Momoi and Aomine.

…o…o…o…o…(/^o^)/…o…o…o…o…

"Who are they?"

"What, you only ask that now?"

Midorima nodded.

"They were your friends when you're in middle school"

"Were? They're not my friends anymore?"

As Midorima said that, Takao feel the urge to glomp at him for his cuteness….

…let's forget that part for this moment.

Takao decide to change his sentences a bit.

"They're your friends…. You and that blue-haired man, Aomine Daiki and four other people used to play basketball together, and that pink-haired girl, Momoi Satsuki is your team's manager"

"Basketball…"

"You and your team, are super strong. Because of the special talent you all had, the five of you gained the title as the generation of miracle"

Looking at his expression, Midorima thought that story is just an urban legend, or maybe it really is his past.

"Shintarou-kun? Are you sick? Did I put too many things in your head?"

"I'm okay, I just…need time to remember my past"

"Oh, is that so?"

Takao stood up and walked toward the door.

"You need some rest. I'll be leaving then, Shintarou-kun!"

"Wait"

He stopped in front of the door.

"Name. What's your name? Who are you in my past?"

'_It is a gift as well a punishment'_

"Do you know about that person?"

"Shintarou-kun"

He turned to met him face to face, eye to eye.

"You don't need to know my name, until you remember it"

He said, emotionless, he's hiding his emotion. He might be angry, annoyed, sad. But he didn't show it.

"I'm sorry"

.

.

Takao walked slowly, slowly, because the hospital forbids him to run on the corridor. He walked a little bit faster at the lobby. He ran when he finally got outside. Running away, again.

'What are you apologizing for'

'I'm the one who should've said "Sorry"'

He stopped on a road without crowd. He's crying.

.

"_I have to find that person...!"_

.

'Shin-chan, you wanted to meet me?'

'Thank you'

He stopped on a road without crowd. He's smiling.

.

.

The only thing Midorima could look at is the white ceiling, as he lay on the hospital's bed. He couldn't sleep, so he wanted to think about something that could make him. He wanted to, but inside his head is white, so he tried to remember something to at least fill the white space.

What is it? Oh, 'that person'.

After thinking about him the entire night, he still couldn't remember anything thought.

Soon he finally could fall to sleep.

Deep, deep, sleep.

**Does anyone know who Crowko is? www**

**If Takao is hawk then Kuroko is crow www**


	3. 17-11-12

**Walking day; crow day**

He found himself inside the world of white. The entirely white world, where he has to find the owner of that voice. Yes, he still heard it, 'that person's voice'.

Slowly, that voice became louder, louder, louder.

"Oi!"

The voice called from behind?

When he turned around, he sees himself inside the court. Basketball court.

A ball suddenly passed to him, he was able to catch it as if he's used to catch pass like this. Then he shoot to the ring on the other side of the court.

He felt someone touched his back, could be the voice…

"Nice shoot! Shin-"

.

Midorima opened his eyes.

"Was that you?"

No longer white, the world. No basketball. No voice.

"I want to meet you"

Hope.

.

.

.

The four of them stood in front of the door. Ootsubo with lucky item. Miyagi got the apples. Kimura brought the oshirukos.

"Crap, I didn't bring anything with me" said Takao.

When he saw the senpais's preparation, he ran to buy…flowers. Not like Midorima need any, still…

"We'll go in first, you better return quickly" shouted Ootsubo.

Takao was running the hallway when he bumped into someone,

"Whoa-"

"Ow!"

And fell to the floor, along with that someone,

"Ah"

"Huh? "

Then realized that the one he bumped into was Midorima.

Midorima, the senpais along with Takao were here to visit him, who are supposed to sleeping in his room, peacefully.

Wait, Midorima?

"Shintarou-kun, what are you-"

"Perfect timing"

Midorima stood up, then pulled Takao's hand to stood up too. Takao looked panicked and confused, why not.

"Why did-"

"I need your help"

Again, his words couldn't be finished, as Midorima suddenly hold his hand and drag him forcefully.

"Wait! You shouldn't go anywhere with that wound!"

"That's why you have to go with me"

He kept dragging him by his hand, not even bothering to look at Takao. But Takao could looked at him, Midorima already changed his hospital pajamas to a rather casual outfit…where did he get that, and also the bandages that's supposed to cover his head is nowhere. It may be determination, Midorima is well-prepared to run away from this hospital in memoryless state.

"…Where are you going?"

"I want to find 'that person'"

.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"Wait, Midorima's not here!?"

"Maybe he went to the toilet for a while"

"Nurse, did you know where did this patient go?"

"Oh, Midorima-san asked for permission to go outside from the doctor, I think"

"….."

.

The two of them walked side by side, under the sun that seems to not shining too brightly today. Midorima still holding Takao's hand, which makes the smaller boy blushed. They kept the silence between them until Midorima finally open his mouth.

"I had a dream"

"Dream?"

"That person…played basketball with me"

They stopped, under the sun that seems to not shining too brightly today.

"I remembered that he used to played together with me. I remembered that he said he likes my shoot. And, playing basketball with him, is fun"

The hold of their hands, became stronger.

"I'm sure, someday, you'll be able to play with him again"

.

_I am here, that's why…_

_You'll surely play with 'that person' again,_

_Let's play the fun,fun basketball together again,_

.

.

.

"Shin-chan, you're not finished yet~?"

"30 more shoot"

"Huh~? That many? C'mon let's just go home~"

"Shut up, don't break my concentration"

"Shin-chan, never misses, huh…"

"Of course, I practiced everyday for this"

"Haha, Shin-chan's a hardworker, right~"

"Still 29 more shoots, why don't you go home without me rather than waiting for me"

"No, I want to go home with Shin-chan!"

"…."

"Besides, I really liked it"

"What?"

"Your shoots, I really liked seeing it. That's why I'll stay here"

That day, the sun seems to shine brightly.

.

.

.

"So, why are we here again?"

The place Midorima dragged Takao to, is no more than less, the Seirin high school, where a certain phantom player resides. Still, Midorima said that he wanted to find 'that person', why would he go all the way to Seirin when 'that person' is actually next to him…

"You said that I used to play with the generation of miracles"

"Uh-huh, so?"

"So I think maybe 'that person' is a GoM"

"Wait, how did you know there's a GoM here? Aren't your memories-"

Midorima showed a cellphone, as well the name 'Momoi' on the contact lists…

"Where did you get that- Ah, never mind…"

Ignoring the eyes of the students, they enter Seirin.

"Hey, don't you think those two guys hot~?"

"Yeah, they are~"

"That glasses surely is my type~"

"Look, what are they holding hands for~?"

"Wait, maybe…"

They sweatdropped a bit at those fangirls's whisper, even so they enter Seirin.

.

When they walked trough the hallway, a certain voice stopped them.

"Midorima-kun? Takao-kun? What brings you here?"

The voice that stopped them, came from a small light blue-haired boy accompanied by a tall red haired one; in short, Kuroko and Kagami.

"Yo~ Kuroko, Kagami, Long time no see~"

Midorima took some glances toward the two of them for a while.

"Hmm? You, the one with the plain look over there!" Midorima pointed his finger at Kuroko

"Me?" Kuroko pointed at himself.

'I felt like I have met him before, this feeling like I'm familiar with him'

An image of he get a pass from the boy in basketball appeared in his head

'Could it be he is…!?'

"Were you my boyfriend?"

"Midorima-kun, I am afraid that you are not feeling so well today. Please go home and rest" said Kuroko while taking a few steps back.

"Wait-"

Before Midorima could approach him any further, Kagami moved between them, blocking his way. It's called 'emergency help for your boyfriend who met a green haired weirdo'.

'Who's this annoying guy!? Wait…I felt like I know this annoying aura overflowing from him. Too annoying to ignore. Could it be he is…!?'

"What do you want with Kuroko!?" Kagami shouted angrily.

"Hmph, I knew it" Midorima fixed his glasses with his index finger.

Takao couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

"That plain-looking boy over there is my boyfriend! And you're my love rival seeking of opportunity when I got that accident! Right!?" Midorima said, pointing at the two of them, confident.

"Midorima-kun, I am afraid that you really need to return to the hospital, NOW" said Kuroko while taking more steps back.

Takao sighed.

"I could…explain"

.

.

.

.

.

"So, Midorima-kun lost his memories, and is in search of 'that person' that is actually you, Takao-kun?"

"Don't say it that loud! What if Shin-chan hears you!?"

"But, what's the point of hiding it from him…? He could remember faster if you told him"

"Uh,…Because…"

"More importantly, can I punch him?"

"Kagami-kun, don't"

"But, he self-proclaimed that he's your boyfriend…"

"It's alright, Midorima-kun was just confused because he lost his memories. Besides, You're my only boyfriend"

"Kuroko…"

"Kagami-kun…"

Then the two lovey-dovey dominated the dialogue until Takao moved back.

'Damn, I'll surely become more lovey-dovey than you two when Shin-chan regained his memories!' He clutched his fist, but his face is smiling. Ultimate skill.

"Hey, let's return for today. It seems he's not 'that person' I'm looking for" Midorima suddenly spoke to him.

"Wow, you claimed that he's boyfriend loudly and then give up so fast, too fast…"

Midorima turned around and walked their way back to the hospital, Takao following his back.

"So in the end, after we walked all the way here, you still couldn't find 'that person' huh…"

"But it's not useless, I got more hints of 'that person' when I compare him to that plain boy before"

"Like what?"

Under the sun that's seems to not shining too brightly, Midorima's green hair looks more beautiful. Takao could never look away from him.

Could never look away from the one he loves.

"'That person, he has two beautiful, small eyes. But the world he sees is wider than anyone. And, no matter how far he looked at, he'll never look away from me. He'll always, always, look at me and only me"

Those words surely hit right to the right spot.

"H-how did you know?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know that I was… I mean, how did you know 'that person' was always looking at you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was always looking at him too"

Takao freezed.

'_Shin-chan knows that I was always looking at him looking at him looking at him god I'm so embrassed huh wait he always looked at me too? Hey hey hey that's not fair how come I never realized about that oh wait, in the locker room…in the shower too….'_

"Hey…" Midorima tried to reach Takao who suddenly stopped.

But the frozen time moved, when Takao shouted.

"SHINTAROU-KUN, YOU PERVEEEEERT!"

Peoples, walking on the same street with them, they all could hear it, obviously. Midorima realized he received a lot of cold gazes. He haven't done anything, obviously.

"Wait, what do you mean pervert? I…"

"Look, that boy looks so calm and harmless, but…" said the middle-aged woman not so far.

"Youngster these days…" said another old lady. And two or more people already looked like they're ready to call the police.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"My, a perverted act in such an afternoon? How shameless"

Since the situation became out of control, he chooses to escape from the crowd.

Dragging Takao by hand, they ran to the hospital…

.

"We're…finally…here"

They arrived to the hospital, running out of breath.

"Shintarou-kun, why did we…run…?"

"It's your fault… to shouted that loud and gained some attention"

"But~"

Takao looked at his watch, two hours have passed.

'Did I forget something? Well, never mind'

"Shintarou-kun, you should return to your room and rest. Remember that your wound haven't fully healed"

"Yeah, I will"

Despite that, the both of them haven't move at all.

"What~? I told you to return"

"Who are you in my past? Why did you helped me?"

Takao laughed a bit.

"Remember it"

"If I could, I would have"

They smiled together.

"Tomorrow, will you help me again?"

"Of course, I will help you find 'that person'

"Then…"

"See you tomorrow"

The two separated their way.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"How long have we been waiting?"

"I think…two hours"

"Damn you, Midorima…"

"Calm down, Miyaji"

"Where's Takao?"

.

.

.

"I think I forgot something… Or maybe it's just my imagination?"

Takao wonders.


	4. 18-11-12

**Still day; sweet day**

How many times has he seen this world? Everything's white… Not another color ever since he wandered aimlessly at the wall-less labyrinth inside his dream, of an unconscious memory.

Endlessly, endlessly, how will he find 'that person' in this kind of world? What he sees, ahead, is white and only white.

.

"Shintarou-kun~ good morning!"

When he opened his eyes, what he sees is no longer the white world.

What is in front of him now is a boy who refused to tell his name.

Midorima sit on his bed, still dizzy from waking up suddenly. Takao's standing with lots of things in his hand and a smile on his face. The flower on the vase looked fresh.

"There's no school today so I came early, hehe~"

Lots of things in his hands, he dropped them all at once on Midorima.

"What are these?"

"Lucky item, oshiruko, cabbages, all your favourite items!"

"For me? Thank you"

Midorima looked at the oshiruko. 'It looks tasty'

Midorima looked at the lucky item, a panda towel. 'Well, he said that I was a horoscope freak, so maybe I'll need this…"

Midorima looked at the cabbages. 'What the hell is this!?'

.

The two of them is now ready to go outside again, like yesterday. But, yesterday was more like sneaking out than going out. Midorima and Takao both received a chop from their angry senpais.

"Where are we going today?"

"Another GoM"

Well, Takao doesn't really need to know where anyway, he only needs to follow Midorima…

Not so fast.

"By the way, Shintarou-kun, how did you manage to find your way in this city when you don't have memories?"

Midorima didn't answer.

"Momoi-san only gave you the address right?"

"Yes she did"

"Wait, then how did you know the way to Seirin?"

Midorima didn't answer.

"Hey, don't tell me- you're just guessing!?"

He nodded. Takao sighed.

"Tell me where, I'll guide you"

.

o~~(o_O)~~o

.

'Syntaxis cake' (syntaxis, not synthesis)

A dessert café.

Takao knew which GoM is waiting…

.

Murasakibara and Himuro have already been waiting inside, with a big glass of parfait and a cup of black coffe. You understand which one got which.

"Long time no see, Midochin~"

Midorima looked at Murasakibara. . Himuro looked at them. Takao looked at Midorima

'Don't tell me- Shin-chan's going to say those embrassing line (were you my boyfriend?www) again!?'

"He's not 'that person'…" said Midorima with a disappointed tone. "Let's go home"

'Too fast!'

When Midorima turned to leave them, Takao hold his left hand, and Murasakibara hold his right hand.

"Shintarou-kun, let's stay here for a while~ some said the cakes here are really good~"

"Midochin, let's eat together~"

"Wha- let go of me!"

He could escape from those two hands, but when he tried to run, his feet stumbled on something.

The poker face, Himuro did it.

"You know, we've come all the way here to meet you, Midorima-san~"

.

Takao sat beside Midorima, facing Himuro and Murasakibara. He also got his gift for escorting Midorima here; a plate of chocolate cake. Murasakibara was already finished with his parfait and ordered another parfait. Himuro is always Himuro.

Midorima doesn't know what he is supposed to do with a bunch of people he doesn't even know their name. He has finished his business here. Wants to go home. But it looks like he can't escape from those three… Even if he could, he doesn't know where to return.

"By the way, why did you two come here? Isn't Akita far?" Takao begin conversation between them.

"Muro-chin said he wants to"

They turned to Himuro, who smiled with his adult aura, as always.

"Why did Himuro-san came here?"

"Well, since today is Sunday, and I wanted to meet Taiga"

"Taiga? Oh, Kagami?"

"Yes, but he said he's on date with Kuroko-san, so it couldn't be helped I'm here with Atsushi"

Another glass of parfait came. It was Murasakibara's fifth.

"Looking at Atsushi reminds me to Taiga"

Takao shifted his head.

'Since when did this talk become all about Taiga?'

"Yes, Taiga is my sweet, sweet younger brother. My one and only Taiga… When he suddenly moved to Japan I couldn't stop thinking about him"

Murasakibara looked cautious, wonder why.

"Even though he left me to go with another person… Even so"

Himuro hold the spoon tightly.

"I'M NOT MAD AT ALL"

He smiled.

The spoon in his hand bend.

To the wrong way.

Takao nearly cry because of the scary aura emitting from Himuro. Where did the calm and adult Himuro gone?

"Murochin~ Aaan~"

Murasakibara shoved a spoon of ice cream to Himuro's mouth.

"How~? It's sweet right~?"

"It's cold"

With that, Murasakibara managed to calm Himuro. Give applause.

"Just now he…" Midorima looked terrified.

"Brother's love sure is strong…and scary" Takao sweatdropped.

.

.

"That was scary"

Takao and Midorima walked their way back to the hospital again.

"Hey, Shintarou-kun, did you remembered something about 'that person' today too?"

"Kind of"

Takao cling to Midorima curiously. It's about him, after all.

"He's an energetic person, just like you"

'_Well, of coure. Since I'm him, stupid Shin-chan'_

"Why are looking at me like you wanted to say something?"

"Huh? It's nothing"

Takao laughed awkwardly. Midorima didn't understand.

"Tomorrow, let's search for 'that person' again"

They stopped. Actually, Midorima stopped first, Takao followed. Because, Shin-chan's faces looked a bit depressed.

"Don't you think…"

There's a frustration between his words.

"Don't you think 'that person' is angry at me?"

Takao felt heavy. Why would he be angry at Shin-chan. Stupid.

"That man at the café, the one screaming Taiga, he snapped because that Taiga person forgot about him…"

So it's Himuro. Oh, don't worry Shin-chan, only he who could bend a spoon like that, Takao won't.

"Is' that person' angry at me because I forgot about him?"

Wrong, wrong, why did it come to this?

"That's not it"

"Why didn't he come to meet me?"

A hand, two hands around that neck. He could feel something small and soft. Takao hugged Midorima.

"The accident, that made you lost your memories…'that person' was the one who caused it, Shintarou-kun"

The hold became tighter.

"'That person' doesn't know how to apologize. That's why,right now he's still hiding from you"

"I'll find him"

.

.

.

What he looked in the world of white is what he looked in front of him.

Aren't there important things that couldn't be seen ahead?


	5. 19-11-12

**Dying day; full day**

The white world is crying. There are so many places but only white could be seen in this world. The beauty couldn't be seen. He couldn't differ anything because everything is white. He doesn't even know what exists there. But still, he had to keep on moving to find that person.

White, white, he couldn't see but could he feel?

.

.

.

"We're not going anywhere today!?"

Midorima covered his ears from Takao's loud voices. Today, he's just sitting in the hospital, and will keep for the entire day.

"It couldn't be helped; we snuck out two days in a row"

The smaller boy shifts his head, sign of confusion.

"We… snuck out?"

When he get what Midorima meant, he throwed a pillow to the taller boy. Another pillow was thrown in return. Two pillows flew. Then it became a pillow fight. Takao forgot that he's facing a wounded person.

"Stupid Shintarou-kun! Why didn't you tell me that you didn't get any permission to go outside!? Now we can't go outside again!"

"What!? If I told you, then what would you do!? It won't change anything!"

The pillow flew in the air for the last time and hit Takao. Midorim's skill at three point shoot is as sharp as always, it seems.

"I, uh… Anyway, don't hide anything from me again, okay!?"

"…Okay"

"By the way, that means we couldn't go search for 'that person' today, huh. Are you alright with that?"

"Of course not"

"Don't tell me you're going to sneak out again"

"No, the next GoM will come to meet me. So I don't need to go outside"

.

Takao thought he misheard. But the sounds of footsteps became faster and louder. Midorima looked like he has already expecting this. And he kind of expecting the person who will come to meet him is 'that person'. Well, you don't need to expect anything since 'that person' is Takao, I already give spoiler to you.

The door suddenly opened, a blonde,handsome young man, along with a sparkling aura around him , barge in.

Kise jumped to Midorima's bed.

"Midorimacchi! Don't dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Midorima raised an eyebrow. And, Kise choke…hug him tightly, making it hard to breath.

"Hey, it hurts…"

"You're too soon to die, Midorimacchi! Continue to live with us!"

"Can't…breathe"

Then Kise let go of him and

"Midorimacchi, I will never forget about you…"

"I'm not dead yet!"

.

.

.

…Kise's brain…please just starts working already…

.

.

.

"Hahaha~ I was so scared! Thanks god Midorimacchi is still alive"

"That's not funny"

By the way, Takao is trying to hold his laugh in the corner of the room, so he might not be able to show up for a while.

"When I heard from Momoicchi that you got in an accident I thought you were already dead"

Midorima sighed.

"Don't kill people just like that…"

"Hahaha~Sorry, Midorimacchi!"

.

Midorima couldn't help to feel tired after Kise's visit, Takao too, but for a different reason. It was hard to hold him from laughing. Now there's only the two of them again.

"How was it?" Takao strikes first.

"He reminds me of 'that person', but is not that person himself" Midorima stated.

"Why? He's GoM, white skin, small eyes, and energetic"

"He's too tall"

'Umm…So you're saying that I'm short?'

Though Midorima didn't notices, Takao became a little bit down.

"I remembered that 'that person' is short, and my hand could always easily reach his head and pat him" He continued.

"….."

"Why are you moving closer and closer to me?"

Takao realized that his head did unconsciously lean closer.

'Damn, my reflexes'

'But it was Shin-chan's fault, he never did pat me but suddenly saying those…'

'If Shin-chan would pat me everyday…'

"Why are moving closer again?"

Midorima put his hand on Takao's forehead to stop Takao from moving further.

'Good, so my head has its own will'

.

Takao chose to sit near the window to prevent his head to move on its own anymore. He also prevent Midorima to see he blushed by looking straight to the window. Well, Midorima, especially memoryless Midorima is clueless so he wouldn't need to do that though…

"The next GoM will be the last, I hope he's 'that person'…"

Again, the talk of 'that person'. Doesn't Midorima want to remember his own memories than that person?

"Shintarou-kun, you really, really wanted to meet 'that person', right?"

He replied without hesitation.

"Yes I do want to meet him. More than anything. But maybe it's something someone like you won't understand"

Without hesitation.

That's the part of him that Takao likes, without hesitation, without knowing what lies ahead, he will chase for, and reach his goal.

"Yeah, I don't understand"

Takao doesn't know what it felt to chase someone he doesn't even remember.

"And I will never, understand for the rest of my life, those feelings"

Still, he knows the feeling of being forgotten.

.

.

.

Sometimes he stumbled on something, hit something, and meet something.

But he couldn't see what that's something is. Because everything's white.

What if he broke something important without knowing it?

**(*^w^*)**

**(-_-''')**

**(/o_o\)**

**There's only one GoM left …So you know who's next, right? The hint is easy anyway, he's small…**

**Whoa- who threw the scissors!?**


	6. 20-11-12

**The chapter just became shorter and shorter -_-*kill self***

**Waking day; confess day**

.

What he sees in his dream are memories.

.

(~^q^)~

As always, Takao went to visit Midorima after school.

As always, Takao picked the fastest route to the hospital.

As always, there's so many people going inside and outside from the hospital.

As always, all the doctors and nurses lined and spread a long red carpet on the front gate.

Wait, that's not always.

"Excuse me, what's happening here today?" Takao asked one of the nurses passing by.

"Someone important is coming"

Wonder who that important person is, to make the hospital to be so prepared to welcome him.

.

"Shintarou-kun~ Hello~!" greet Takao cheerfully.

"We're not going outside again today" what a quick reply.

'I haven't even ask…how the hell did he know that I want to go on date with him today'

It's easy Takao, Midorima's an esper.

Wait-he's not, I mean, I… forget I said anything…

"Why? The doctor didn't allow you?"

"No, he allowed me"

"Then why?"

Midorima showed a cellphone, showing a message.

_Stay on your room, or I'll kill you._

No sender.

But Takao knew who sent it, it's obvious there's only someone who'll send this kind of message. And that Midorima is meeting a GoM everyday…

"It's been a long time, Shintarou"

Speak of the devil.

"Akashi-sama, do you recognize one of our patients?" said one of the doctors.

"Yes, an old friend of mine. Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?"

Wonder who that important person is, to make the hospital to be so prepared to welcome him.

Wonder if it's Akashi…

.

Midorima looked at Akashi, who he didn't remember but maybe he remember. Akashi's supreme aura is too hard to be forgotten. If Midorima didn't got hit by a car he'll surely remember those days when he was used to be in the same time as the redheaded captain, as well those hellish day of training. Ah, sweat, spirit, blood of young days… Did I mention blood?

'This person… Someone I played basketball with, and that skin as white as milk, and small sharp eyes, familiar aura, short build… Could it be!?'

Takao got a bad feeling, but it's too late.

"Were you my boyfriend!?"

A scissors flew and almost hit Midorima's face.

"Sorry, I was mistaken" said Midorima politely.

'Shin-chan got defeated that easily, as expected from the captain of GoM!'

"Well, maybe I need to tell them to check your head again, but it seems that you're not that hurt. I still have some other business to do. Excuse me"

Akashi gave a basket of fruit and leaves.

Takao took a peek from the door.

"What is he? Everyone bow to him!"

Midorima looked at the scissors that almost hit him.

"He's not human…"

.

(^w^)

And that concludes the GoM.

(^w^)

The end.

Wait, not yet.

.

The wind is nice today. It's not a bad idea for Takao to drag Midorima to the rooftop; where the wind blown the most. They couldn't go anywhere outside the hospital anyway.

"If 'that person' isn't a GoM, then I'll have to start searching again"

That's the first thing he said when they reached the rooftop. As well the first important thing in his mind.

"…Did you know another hint to 'that person'?"

The sudden question startled Takao. Yeah, he got a lot of hint of 'that person' as he understand himself.

"I don't know anything! I don't know that person!" said, plus a 'suspicious, hiding something' aura around him.

"You're not hiding anything from me?" Midorima looked at him and his suspicious aura with narrowed eyes.

"Ahaha…"

But in the end, Midorima could only sighed at that awkward laugh.

"Maybe 'that person' really didn't wanted to meet me"

_What are you saying,_

_I'm right here._

'_That person'_

_It's all you think about._

_Well, Shin-chan is so stubborn so it's alright._

_I, too, am stubborn._

_Even when you're suffering so much from wanting to see 'that person'_

_I only watch._

_By the way, you really didn't suspect me as 'that person'?_

_You don't remember me at all?_

_Hey, who did you love?_

_Me, who is always with you, or 'that person', who hides from you?_

_If your memory returns, you'll love the both of me. _

_This is bad…_

_I hope that you will just remember._

The wind is nice today.

"I used to call you 'Shin-chan'"

Those words slipped Takao's mouth. The strange, childish nickname caught Midorima's attention, in a bad way.

"Shin-chan…!? What-"

Ignoring the other's protest, Takao continue to state the memories Midorima lost.

"We used to play basketball together"

Although he didn't remember they did.

"We always went home together"

So they're that close? He's so familiar with the person in front of him right now, but he couldn't remember.

"The wind is always nice whenever I'm with you"

What he's talking about. It sounds nonsense to him himself. What's his intention to talk about the past? Maybe he wanted him to remember…

_I could no longer see you searching 'that person' in your dream._

"I love you"

That confession. The first confession he ever said in his life. To the first person he ever love in his life. Why did he said that, he should have known his Shin-chan…

"I love 'that person'"

…Already has 'that person'.

"I know"

Takao smiled.

"You're not going to cry?"

Midorima doubted that smile, because a smile is not for someone who just got rejected. But Takao's smile is surely, a smile from the depth of his heart.

It doesn't matter anymore, he, or 'that person'.

_Because you loved me even if I'm nowhere to be found._

_But, the me that is always with you felt a little hurt too._

_I hope you'll just love both of me._

"Thank you for loving 'that person' so much!"

.

What he sees in his world of dream is 'that person' who he seeks for.

That person is…

**(*^v^*)**

**(O_o)**

**I'm sorry if this is confusing…I'm confused myself….*kill self***

**Okay, to the last chapter…but I'm tired…*kill self***


End file.
